


Aos olhos do pássaro dourado

by Aika_Momoi



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluffy, amizade, amizade entre Pisti e Yamuraiha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Momoi/pseuds/Aika_Momoi
Summary: Em um dos muitos momentos que o pequeno pássaro tomou para observar a sereia de pernas, seus olhos rosados recaíram sobre uma cena um tanto quanto cômica. A azulada estava aos berros, brigando feito uma criança com um dos outros generais de Sindria, Sharrkan.
Relationships: Pisti/Yamuraiha, citação à Sharrkan/Yamuraiha
Kudos: 2





	Aos olhos do pássaro dourado

Nada, absolutamente nada, escapa dos olhos do pequeno pássaro dourado. O jovem passarinho que atendia pelo nome de Pisti.

Era mulher, mas parecia menina, era o pássaro parado no tempo. E, de tanto já ver sem crescer, aprendeu a observar.

A pequena criança loira, desde que conhecera a maga azulada que viera morar com ela em Sindria, passava horas de seu dia à observa-la. Talvez por ser mulher, assim como ela, o que a fazia lembrar de sua terra natal. Ou, talvez por que Yamuraiha era tão madura fisicamente que fazia a pequena lembra-se que não crescera, continuará a ser criança por fora. E isso a frustrava.

Em um dos muitos momentos que o pequeno pássaro tomou para observar a sereia de pernas, seus olhos rosados recaíram sobre uma cena um tanto quanto cômica. A azulada estava aos berros, brigando feito uma criança com um dos outros generais de Sindria, Sharrkan.

Pisti fico tão surpresa e vidrada naquele escândalo infantil que passou a observar os dois com mais atenção, aguardando, atenciosamente, para ver quando aconteceria a próxima discussão. Parecia uma criança ansiando a manhã de natal para abrir seu presente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, os orbes curiosos seguiam sereia de pernas e, a cada nova briga, ela entendia menos tudo aquilo. Como poderia alguém tão "madura" como Yamu agir de tal forma tão infantil como aquela.

Dias passaram-se desde que o pequeno pássaro intrometido começasse a notar pequenas contradições em meio as já comuns brigas dos dois generais. Em meio as guerras de palavras ou quando estava em silêncio, qualquer um que observasse com mais atenção poderia captar a troca de olhares nada hostis por parte dos dois rivais. Diferente dos habituais olhares de raiva e irritação que costumavam troca, o pássaro dourado notou alguns olhares carinho e admiração que ambos pareciam esconder de si mesmos.

O pequeno pássaro entregou-se à gargalhadas. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Yamuraiha, a maga azulada, e Sharrkan, o espadachim de cabelos albinos, ambos rivais declarados, estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e nem sequer sabiam. Ou, se sabiam, tentavam inutilmente mentir para si mesmos.

Que coisa de criança, pensou a loira.

Realmente, brigar ao tentar esconder o amor é algo, no mínimo, bobo. Um ato de criança, mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo totalmente divertido aos olhos do pássaro dourado que amadurecera cedo demais.


End file.
